


Meddlesome Duo

by SailorYue



Category: Book of Life (2014), The Book of Life, gravepainters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happened when Xibalba got punished, and how La Muerta reacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddlesome Duo

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head shortly after seeing all the information that Jorge answered on his twitter etc. This couple is so cute i just had to write something, but the original idea needed expanding. So here we go. My first TBOL fic, with the gravepainters ♡

It started out as just an ordinary Day of the Dead. Xibalba watched the residents of THe Land of the Remembered enjoying them selves in yet another fiesta with their families. The humans were an interesting lot, so full of hope and energy, even in death. When suddenly the door burst open and La Muerta burst in. But something seemed wrong with her. She seemed almost SCARED, and NOTHING scared her!

He rushed over to meet her half way, taking her into his arms.

"Mi Amor, you are trembling so! Whatever is the matter?" He cupped her cheek to bring her face upwards and meet his eyes. He was startled to see them brimming with tears.

La Muerte gripped the front of his shirt.

"I'm in big trouble, Balby. I did something bad, and now I am to be punished for it."

Xibalba cocked his head; curious, he asked, "Whatever did you do this time Muertita?" He brushed a hand gently over her sugar covered cheek in an attempt to calm her down.

She shook her head swallowing, "I meddled in something I shouldnt have, and now I am to meet with the ruler of the Land of the Cursed.

Xibalba felt his blood run cold. His brother was the ruler of that land, where the most wicked went. And his brother was not someone he wanted near La Muerte. He calmly placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and guided her to her throne near the window.

"Come m'dear, sit, enjoy the festivities. I will go in your stead and have a talk with my dear brother about this mess." He put on a fake grin that for once she didnt see thru.

"But Balby--" he cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Shh. Its ok Muertita, I'll be back before you know it"

Xibalba headed out the door and flew towards the Cave of Souls, which is where the gate to the Land of The Cursed was. He could only hope he didnt run into Candlemaker. THe jovial Guardian over human souls was the last being he needed to see. Except possibly his brother. Whatever his wife did to deserve a meeting with his brother didnt matter. He knew she loved humans, and was a naughty one to often meddle in their affairs. Its one of the things he loved most about her. All that mattered was keeping his brother as far away from her as possible.

\-------

It had been 3 days since Xibalba left for the Land of the Cursed. She was starting to get worried. She paced the palace cluthching at the small charm on her choker, when she heard a noise in the bedroom. She rushed into the dark room. SHe went to magic on the lights when a voice spoke out.

"It would be best if you keep the lights off, my dear."

Something seemed off with her husbands voice, like it was thinner than usual.

"Balby? Are you alright?" instead of turning the light on, she increased the intensity of the candles decorating her dress and sombrero, causing the soft light to fill the room.

There on the bed she noticed a dark figure, sitting rather stiffly. Xibalba did his best to hide the pain from his face as La Muerta took in his sight. He seemed almost to be covered in black tar, a vast contract to his once olive colored look. Her hands flew to to her lips as she rushed to her husband, tears filling her eyes

He gave a tired smile as he looked up at his wife standing before him. "Im quite alright Mi Amor. I look much worse than I feel. And believe me, I would do it all again if it meant sparing you the same pain"

He reached up and brushed away a tear escaping her eye. 

She reached cupped his face, still worried. When he tensed, just ever so, she started to pull back, not wanting to hurt him more. But he held her hand against his face

"Its alright. I'm just a little sensitive." To prove he was alright he kissed her palm gently. 

He stood brushing kisses along her arm, then bending and gently placed a kiss on her sweet sugary lips. It didn't have the same fire as before, but the passion was still there. And maybe moreso. She felt her candles flare up, and Xibalba flared his wings in response. 

La Muerte was happy that her Balby was back, and vowed to herself to avoid meddling in the affairs of man. Even if it meant watching many be in pain.

Xibalba was happy he was able to prevent his Muertita from being hurt or permanently disfigured for just being herself. Even if it meant never being able to fly again.


End file.
